


Thundercracker's First Christmas

by WilyMech



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilyMech/pseuds/WilyMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker ponders the meaning of Christmas with Marissa and Jonesy.  It is pure fluff.   Gift Giving</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thundercracker's First Christmas

Thundercracker’s first Christmas

Marissa Faireborne said it is the holiday season where the humans celebrate the time they spend with each other because it is so short. The Director EDC also explained that art of gift giving how it meant to be special. Thundercracker pondered what the human director said. The closest thing to Thundercracker now is Buster. He remembers the time that he had with Skywarp with some regret. Marissa had been looking for expensive polish or finish that will be applied to his frame. Like or not and Thundercracker mused that he is closest friend to Marissa Faireborne and even Jonesy admitted to it. 

Thundercracker best search engine is Google and he learn the meaning of Christmas and much to more religious humans it became secularized. All the humans seem to celebrate this holiday not exactly on the same day. Judaism practice what is called Hannakah, where the celebration of lighting the candles Thundercracker can relate too. How many times he is grateful to surviving another day of battling relatively unscathed when the worst days of Cybertronian civil war. Thundercracker remembers when the rations of Energon did not fill a tank. Kwanzaa seems to be a lesser holiday even though brings family units together. Ramadan even more obscure to him but end the of thought the names are different and meanings are the same. 

Peace is just as allusive to humans as it is to Cybertronians much to Thundercracker’s dismay. It hurts his spark because he secretly loves the people of Earth. Marissa derisive attacks on his screenplays to Jonesy communication officer and stubbornness short lived creatures they somehow they warm their way to his spark. 

“So Thundercracker what do you want for Christmas?” Smiled Jonesy 

“I thought that is supposed to be secreative?” ask Thundercracker “Cybertron did not practice this holiday as you call it.”

“Well I do not know how to make high grade energon.” Spoke Jonesy in a smile. “You pretty much have all the shows you want. I thought to give Buster a new collar. “

“I would like a book on humans.” Spoke Thundercracker   
“Psychology?” spoke Jonesy

“I am not Rung. “ spoke Thundercracker “I had been studying shows called anime. I would like a book on art and stuff like that. Art is very important to humans so it can make writing even better.”

“Hmm true enough.” Smiled Jonesy

“What do I get Marissa?” spoke Thundercracker “I mean I could get her a diamond.”

“Too intimate TC.” Spoke Jonesy. “Marissa likes fine chocolate or good classic jazz, not the robot and Autobot but the music genre.”

“So the gifts giving has level of intimacy?” ask Thundercracker

“Yep.” Spoke Jonesy “Diamonds are for lovers only and married ones at that.”

“So Marissa is getting me something?” ask Thundercracker in surprise

“Yeah you’re her roommate.” Grinned Jonesy “The best roommate she ever had. Minus the fact that you two are not the same species and occasionally sound like a married couple and I had been tempted to recommend couples therapy.”

Thundercracker lean back on a couch in his quarters and then give a smile. “Here is what I want to get Buster.”

“Fancy Dog shampoo that is Lavender and Green Tea scented.” Smiles Jonesy “Heh. That is so funny.”

“Buster does not seem to care for water.” Spoke Thundercracker “Or baths for some reason. I figure nice smelling soap will change that.”

“I did not know they made scented soap for dogs.” Spoke Jonesy in mirth

“Buster is my best friend.” Spoke Thundercracker “She deserves the best there is.”

“I am sorry about Skywarp.” Spoke Jonesy

“He is not dead.” Spoke Thundercracker

“Losing a friendship is tough.” Spoke Jonesy

“Are you offering to be my friend now?” ask Thundercracker looking curious

Jonesy cocks her head towards a Thundercracker. “I will give Buster her gift, TC.” 

Marissa merely smiles at Thundercracker and sets up a Christmas tree for him in his foyer. Under the tree a clearly written tag “To Thundercracker from Marissa. “ Marissa put a couple other presents under the tree. 

“What is it?” asked Thundercracker 

“It will be opened for Christmas, TC.” Spoke Marissa “It is part of the fun of waiting.”

“Marissa. I am truly honored that you consider me a friend.” Spoke Thundercracker in a faint grin. 

“Well you had been on Earth long enough.” Smiled Marissa “Plus Jonesy has a way with words and somehow I doubt Soundwave or Skywarp will be in wishing you a Happy holidays or Good Health. Jonesy said it pretty much sucks being alone and well it does. My family is scattered. This really hard to say TC and I am the one honored to be a friend and spend the holidays with you.”

Thundercracker canted his helm. “I know what you mean. I do not have this kind of holiday on Cybertron nor the people there to celebrate it with. “

“Beggers can’t be choosers.” Spoke Jonesy in a smile as she lets Buster in. 

Thundercracker smile at the humans and the dog. Finally he had people to care about and wishing for peace. Thundercracker knew what to get Marissa, Jonesy and Buster for Christmas. Marissa wants the best for him and that is a surprise. Jonesy is a new one. Thundercracker want to know more about the art of humans. The feelings are fleeting but he cannot remember how happy he is now.


End file.
